Power Rangers: Galactic Force
by B.Stryker
Summary: In the distant future, Earth is threatened when an alien Warlord targets it. Now the GFPD places it under the protecting of the Galactic Rangers. Follow Brian Dougherty, the average teenager, as he gets chosen to lead the team and defend his home from the horde of alien creatures.


"There once existed a legend. A legend of a fabled warrior that would revel himself to the world at the cusp of great danger. A warrior that was powerful, brave, and handsome to boot. And that warrior's name was...was..."

"BRIAN! WAKE UP!" A voice shouted into the ear of sleeping teenager.

Brian jerked awake, the comic book in his hand falls to the ground. When he finally realizes he's at work, he takes his feet off the counter and sits straight up properly. Brian Dougherty. He had fallen asleep on the job again here at Mack's Comics located in Angel Grove.

"Why are you always sleeping?" Mack, the owner asked sighing as he scooped up the fallen comic book and went to place it back on the sales rack.

"Sorry. I was up all night." Brian said stretching as he got to his feet.

"Looking for aliens again?" Mack asked sarcastically.

Brian gave his boss a small glare. Over 15 years ago when Brian was just a small child, Angel Grove was constantly under attack by evil aliens only to be saved by the raddest group of heroes ever. The Power Rangers. Then one day they just vanished. No sign from them or the evil aliens ever again. No one knew what happened and no one really cared. They just moved on with their lives. Not Brian though. He was convinced they were all still out there somewhere just waiting for their chance.

"They're out there. I just know it." Brian said determined.

"Well look for them while you take the trash out while I close up the shop. Once you do that, go home and get a good night's sleep. I want you here next time well rested." Mack said as Brian nodded and said good night.

Brian grabbed the trash bags and headed out to the back alley and tossed them into the dumpster. He took a few moments to look around and saw he was alone. Putting his headphones, he cranked the music as he sang and danced his way down the alley. As he got lost in the music, he however bumped into something large that was blocking his path.

"Sorry, didn't see you." Brian said as the figure turned around to show its face. It was a horrible looking creature that had an appearance like a giant lizard. He had 4 much smaller lizard creatures to his sides. "Who! You know there's a hospital 3 blocks down the road. You can get someone to check out that crazy skin condition you know.

Maybe get you on one of those prime time medical mystery shows."

The lizard creature didn't find this amusing. He took a step toward Brian, who took a step back. The four lizard minions crept closer. Brian gulped as he regretted his wise ass remarks.

"Do away with him." The big Lizard said as he vanished into a portal that materialized out of no where, leaving Brian to face certain doom four times over.

"Can we talk about this? Sit down, have a nice cup of tea, and discuss our feelings?" Brian asked laughing alittle. He go his answer by a lizard throwing a punch at his face and Brian barely dodging it. "Take that as a rain check."

Now Brian wasn't a martial arts expert, nor did he even study it. But when you're facing lizard people attacking you, you tend to quickly learn. Brian relied on his quickness to separate the lizards from each other. He grabbed the arm of one lizard and tossed it into the wall before kicking it in the back of the head.

Brian turned his attention to the others. Two of them decided to attack Brian at the same time. Brian looked to his left and saw a metal trash can. He grabbed the lid and used it as a shield as the two lizards repeatedly punched it.

"Why don't you put a lid on it!?" He asked smashing the lid into the one lizard's face. But he couldn't bask in his pun as the other lizard kicked him right in the ribs. Brian stumbled back as the last lizard grabbed Brian's arm holding him in place while his buddy went to work on him. "You know that's really isn't fair."

Brian jumped and caught the third lizard under the chin with his foot and as he came back down to his feet, he tossed the last guy over his shoulder into the dumpster in front of him. The four lizards then got to their feet and quickly escaped into their own little portal.

"Aw, giving up already?" Brian shouted at them while bouncing on his feet like some kind of kung fu movie hero. He watched as the portal closed, him all alone with almost no sign of a struggle except for his tale, which he was certain no one would believe.

Meanwhile, someone was busy watching everything that just transpired on a giant screen. It was a woman dressed in a futuristic style of clothing. She wore her red hair in a bun and she had a smile on her face.

"Most impressive." She said smiling while she watched Brian do some kung fu moves like he was in a movie. .

"You can't be serious. He's just a under evolved monkey! He won't survive a day!" Someone said next to her.

"That "monkey" just defeated 4 of Liztove's minions by himself and lived to tell the tale. Even by our standards. I say we give him a chance." The woman said. "Bring out little monkey aboard."

Brian was still riding the excitement of his fight as he kicked and punched the air. Suddenly a bright spotlight hit him. Shocked at the sudden light he looked up to see a large spacecraft floating in the sky.

"Holy crap….aliens?!" Was all Brian could say before he was beamed up by his capturers.

It all happened so fast. One second Brian was looking at the spacecraft that was above him then literally the next second, he was standing inside said craft. It was mind boggling. At the moment he was standing in what looked like a foyer at a huge mall. The large center had pathways that went in all directions. There were bushes and trees and grass. Even running water! To make sure he wasn't going crazy, Brian looked up to see space through the giant glass dome. He was in a beautiful place.

"Welcome Brian. Glad you could join us." A voice said. Brian looked to his right to see a woman with red hair and glasses smiling at him, a brown wooden box under her arm and a large pad on her wrist. "I am Commander Shella."

"What the hell is going on?" Brian asked unsure of what to make of the situation.

"That'll be explained in due time. But first follow me." Commander Shell said walking down the steps into the foyer, Brian close behind.

"What is this place?" Brian asked amazed at the size of everything.

"This ship is named Aldizon. THe headquarters of the Galactic Federation of Planetary Defense." Shella said explaining.

"Talk about a mouthful there. What's the point of the GFPD?" Brian asked as he saw a small bird fly by. They even had birds!

"The GFPD has one purpose. Protecting the entire universe from one man." Shella said sternly.

"From whom?" Brian asked.

"This man." Shella said pulling a little pointer device out and pushing the button. out of it came a holographic image of a man covered in scales. Just like the things that Brian fought. "Garmol."

"He's beautiful." Brian said sarcastically. "So he's a talking lizard?"

"Worst. He is warlord of the Valarien race. He has conquered hundred of planets and is the scourge of the universe." Shella said.

"He looks kind of familiar though." Brian said getting a closer look at this warlord.

"You fought his minions." Shella said ending the hologram, replacing it with one of the big lizard guy and his little friends from earlier. "General Liztove and his Lizard Knights. He's Garmol's number 2."

"Great. What does this have to do with me?" Brian asked starting to get impatient. As much as he enjoyed this space tour, he needed to get home. He had school tomorrow and he knew no one was gonna believe the "I' was abducted" excuse. At least not twice.

"We had reason to believe that Garmol was gonna set his sight on earth. And that attack you just prevented proved it." Shella said putting her little hologram pen away.

"Well glad I did your job for you. I'll take my reward and go home now." Brian said turning to head back to the teleporter.

"Not so fast. I have a proposition." Shella said. Brian stopped in his tracks and turned back to the woman. "You see the GFPD uses a special class of fighters to combat Garmol called rangers. Since you can handle his Lizard Knights why don't you become a ranger and defend the earth?"

"Hmmm….nope." Brian said simply turning back to the teleporter.

"Wait….why not?" Shella asked clearly not expecting a no.

"You're asking me, a someone who has no formal training in martial arts OR military strategy to fight a friggen alien warlord. And two…...I'm a teenager! What kind of crazy person enlists teenagers!? Even if they have attitude!" Brian said.

"But if you don't Garmol will surely conquer earth and if he does, he'll kill everyone." Shella said. This cause Brian to stop.

"I do like living on a planet….." He said. "What do I have to do."

"Take this." Shella said taking box out from under her arm and opening it. Inside laid 2 small devices laying on silk. The devices appeared to be a wrist worn item. On the top of the loop that went around the wrist was a half circle disc about the size of of a hockey puck. The two halves appeared to fit together to make one big one. "This is your morpher. With this you can become the Alpha Red Galactic Ranger."

Brian took the two devices out of the box and attached them to his wrists. They slipped on and shrunk to fit his arm.

"One size fits all." He joked looking at them. "I can't do this all alone you know."

"Of course. You will have a team. Katyia and Zalex come here will you?" Shella said into her ear piece.

And with surprising quickness the two that Brian would be working with arrived. Katyia was a normal looking woman at least appeared to be. She was a few inches shorter than Brian and appeared to be the same age. She had short blond hair that was so light it was almost white. She also had bright green eyes.

Zalex, however, was the opposite end of that spectrum. He looked to be over 6 foot probably 6'6 or '7. He was just pure solid muscle. He had no hair whatsoever and had dark brown eyes.

"Hi there." Brian said trying to be friendly. Katyia simply gave him a death stare while Zalex gave him a bone crushing hug. "Oh….stop...hugging….internal organs…...popping!"

"Oh sorry." Zalex said apologetically as he put the snapped Brian down.

"It's okay Tiny. We'll work on that." Brian said patting the guys chest. "You don't speak much do ya?" He asked turning to Katyia.

"I don't speak to under evolved monkeys who take jobs of honest fighters." She said with alot of venom.

"Monkey? She mean me?" Brian asked Zalex.

"Don't take it personal. She was just in line for the Red Ranger." Zalex said.

"Katyia, this boy is an expert of human culture. You need him more than you'd know." Shella said sternly.

"Plus I am not a monkey! So why not give me a smile?" He asked her. Katyia smiled alright, except when she opened her mouth, she reveled a row of needle sharp teeth that scared the crap out of Brian.

"I am of the Mexadonia species. We are the greatest fighters in the universe and you will never be more than a disgusting monkey." Katyia said sternly.

Just then an alarm went off as Shella quickly started typing on her wrist pad. Then a large screen behind Brian flashed, showing a shot of Angel Grove back on Earth. The giant lizard from earlier and he was stomping around the business district.

"Oh it's lizard face again." Brian said. "We've got to do something!"

"My thoughts exactly. Galactic Rangers. It's time." Shella said as the three of them nodded.

"It's morphin time!" Brian said. This caused everyone to groan. "What?"

"Do you have to be some lame?" Katyia asked.

"Whatever just do it." Brian snapped.

The three of them raised their morphers and connected the disc. They each glowed with a certain color. Yellow for Zalex, Blue for Kitya, and Red for Brian.

"Delta Yellow!" Zalex said.

"Omega Blue." Shouted Katyia.

"Alpha Red!" Said Brian who couldn't help but get excited.

When they snapped their right arms back, the disc flew off their wrists and hovered over them. It shot down a beam of light that transformed their regular clothes into the armor of the Galactic Rangers. Each one also had a helmet that completely covered the face and hid their identities

"This is AWESOME!" Brian said looking at his armor. It was form fitting but at the same time loose. It felt like no matter what he did it wouldn't ride up or whatever

"Good luck down there." Shella said opening the portal back to Earth. The three rangers nodded and stepped inside. In a flash they were back on Earth right in front of the lizard guy.

"Hey fly breath! Remember me!" Brian said stepping forward.

"No. I'd remember a mug that ugly!" Liztove said laughing.

"Big talk from a walking pair of shoes!" Brian said.

"Oh you shouldn't have said that! Lizard Knights!" Liztove said summoning a whole horde of the lizard things.

"Hope you guys know what you're doing!" Brian said as the horde ran at them.

The three Rangers split off and took a small portion of the horde. Zalex was making easy work of his. The large man had strength for days and was tossing them around like they were rag dolls. Katyia, will not as strong as Zalex, but was 5 times as quick. That was her major strength as she floated around the lizard knights like nothing. Brian, the least experienced, once again relied on his instincts and the controlled chaos around him to get the upper hand.

It seemed that the Rangers were getting the upperhand over these Lizard Thugs but Liztove had other ideas as he decided to get involved. He came out of no where and slashed Brian across the chest with his sword. The armor protected his body from any cuts but it still hurt like hell. The three Rangers regrouped as they thought up a plan.

"We need to think about this." Brian said as he tried to figure out how to get one past this overgrown salamander.

"Well you're the leader. lead." Katyia said in a tone that clearly said she didn't think he'd be able too.

"I'm working on it." Brian said getting an idea. "Tiny, you and Katyia distract him. I've got an idea." Brian said running off.

"Ahahaha! Not much of a leader if he's running off!" Liztove said as Katyia and Zalex started to fight the General.

The two were able to hold their own for a good amount of time but the creature was just too powerful for them and proceeded to knock them around. He sent Zalex flying back and left Katyia all alone, and at Liztove's mercy.

"Such a pitty to destroy you. But I must or Garmol will not be pleased." Lizatov said holding his sword high, ready to end Katyia.

"Hey Tall, Scaley, and Cold!" A voice shouted from above. Liztove and Katyia looked up to see Brian standing on top of a scaffolding. "Never give up the high ground."

And with a jump, Brian landed behind Liztove and proceed to do what the two others were not able to. He proceed to kick around Liztove enough that even Katyia was starting to get impressed. The fight ended with one kick that sent Liztove flying into some trash can's covering him in garbage.

"This isn't over! I'll get you rangers for this!" Liztove said.

"Yeah right. And the name is Galactic Rangers. Remember it!" Brian said as the lizards vanished.

"Alright little guy!" Zalex said patting Brian on the shoulder and buckling his knees. "Sorry."

"I must agree. That was impressive." Katyia said crossing her arms.

"Enough to not consider me a monkey?" Brian asked.

"Don't push it." Katyia said as the three were beamed back up to the Aldizon.

"Congratulations!" Shella said smiling. The three Rangers powered down as their suits vanished.

"That was epic! We were so badass and we kicked lizard tail!" Brian said punching and kicking the air.

"Don't get too cocky. It will only get harder from here but you will undoubtedly be ready. All three of you will. No Brian. You'll get to go home now. But remember you need to be ever vigilant. You'll never know when Garmol will strike." Shella said sternly.

"Of course. But what of these two?" Brian asked.

"Don't worry. I have that sorted out just need a few more preparations. No need to worry. Now goodbye for now Brian. See you very soon." Shella said zapping Brian back home, while everyone waved.

Meanwhile, on a ship in an unknown galaxy not far from Earth, Lizatove panicked in front of a screen.

"I'm sorry Master Garmol. I wasn't expecting to meet resistance!" He said groveling.

"Oh shut up. They will be dealt with soon enough. Especially that red Ranger. He is the one who defeated my minions earlier. That is twice he has prevented my goal of domination and for that I will defeat him. I will destroy these Galactic Rangers. And when I do. This planet will be mine!" Garmol's voice said as he laughed evilly into the night.

…

The next morning started off like any other. If Brian wasn't carrying the bruises to show for it, he would have been sure that the previous night's adventures were just a dream. But alas, when he awoke this morning he looked down at his wrist and there was the morpher. He really did become the leader of a galactic fighting force created to figh an warlord and stop him from destroying the planet.

"You look tired this morning." Brian heard a familiar voice say.

"Yeah long night." He answered closing his locker. Brian looked over to see the voice was Katyia and Zalex. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? We're going to class." Katyia said in a matter of fact tone. As the two of them held up their backpacks.

Brian was speechless. How the hell was this gonna be explained? There were no records that these two even existed! No dental, home address, phone number, fingerprints, birth certificates! They were gonna get discovered then the government would get involved and dissect them!

"Oh relax. Shella covered everything. Here, she'll tell you herself." Katyia said handing Brian what appeared to be a wireless bluetooth device. Brian put the device in his ear and pressed the button.

"Hi Brian, can't talk much. To answer, yes. To ensure your safety as well as the planet's Katyia and Zalex will be attending high school with you. They are covered in all form except social so you must help keep your secrets. Never reveal who you really are now or risk those you tell." Shella said in a recording.

Brian sighed deeply. He was kinda wishing this was all in fact a dream now. He was hoping he was gonna wake up soon and go back to his job at the comic book store and sleep on the job. Not anymore. His full time job was Galactic Ranger, defender of Earth. And he highly doubted that paid as well.


End file.
